HighschoolStuck
by shooplaboop
Summary: The lives of some awkward teens from a certain webcomic and their awkward human emotions. Many ships will sail. Many stories will be told. All written by a super cool person who doesn't own Homestuck, but is cool all the same with her super low key disclaimers. AU. Rated T for language and sexy themes. Karezi.
1. First Meetings

AN:  
The (many) ships are: Karezi, JohnVriska, Arasol, Rosemary, DaveJade, and possibly others. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but Karezi will be the main focus.

This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning on the third day of his freshman year when she moved to town.

A teenage boy with messy black hair and a constant scowl on his face walked down the hallway, headed for the principal's office. He was there very early, which made him irritated. At least, more irritated than normal.

He was there so early because of one thing, and because of one thing only: his best friend in the whole wide fucking world, Gamzee Makara. Of course, that last sentence was very sarcastic and the boy hoped you would have caught it. Why was he being sarcastic? Because Gamzee sure was not his best friend now.

It was 1AM two nights before when the boy received a message from said ex-best friend, on a messaging site used by his classmates known as Pesterchum.

- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

TC: HeY tHeRe  
TC: BeSt FrIeNd  
TC: ;o)  
CG: GAMZEE.  
CG: IT'S FUCKING ONE IN THE MORNING.  
CG: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU AWAKEN ME FROM MY OTHERWISE PEACEFUL SLUMBER LIKE A TOTAL FUCKASS.  
TC: BeCaUsE, i HaVe ThE mOsT gReAtEsT mOtHeRfUcKiN' iDeA.  
TC: :o)  
CG: WHAT?  
CG: WHAT IS SO GREAT THAT MADE YOUR CLOWN-LOVING ASS FEEL THE NEED TO TELL ME ABOUT.  
CG: AT ONE A.M.  
CG: ONE. FUCKING. A.M.  
TC: YoU'Ll SeE, kArKaT.  
TC: MeEt Me OuTsIdE.  
CG: WAIT, WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE OUTSIDE MY HOUSE?

- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

Karkat then exited his home to find Gamzee, along with another friend of his, Sollux, awaiting outside.

They then proceeded to TP their new high school.

They were almost caught by a janitor, but still got away. He saw Gamzee's face.

Karkat then came to school the next morning to find that Gamzee had ratted them out. He had told the principle that he had been dragged along with the two, that it was their idea, that he tried to stop them, that he would help clean up, and that he felt horrible for having been involved at all and begged for his forgiveness. The principle believed the lies and gave Karkat and Sollux detention after school, every day, for a month.

Ugh.

Karkat had gone to school early that day, because apparently there was some new kid that needed help being shown around. They also had the same schedules, and the previously empty locker next to his would soon be occupied by said new kid. He didn't really want to help them out, it was just that the principle said he had to do it. More punishment, he guessed. Karkat still wasn't going to get out of detention, but whatever, he'd put up with it.

He was not, however, prepared to have to put up with a blind girl.

When he entered the office, he went straight to the principle's desk, ignoring the girl sitting in one of the waiting chairs by the window.

"Uh, I was supposed to come here to show somebody around?" Karkat said to the man.

"Ah, here you are. You'll be showing around Terezi, here. She needs a little...extra help." He added in a low voice.

When he turned around to now face the girl, he expected to see someone with a mental disability, or maybe a wheelchair.

But there she was (a sight to see), a girl with short, ginger hair and flashy red glasses. She wore a teal and red hoodie with jeans and black converse. She smiled at Karkat - he swore her teeth looked pointy - although it seemed to be more of a smirk. Her greenish-blue eyes sort of just stared right through him, although they were fixed on his face. He thought he saw little red specks in them.

"Hello, Karkat." She said in a rather drawling voice, "I'm Terezi Pyrope. Nice to meet you." She stood and retrieved some sort of retractable white cane from her pocket, holding it in her left hand, while reaching out her right hand to shake his.

"Hi…" He said, rather uneasy under her gaze. He shook her hand.

She smiled wider (if it were possible) when they shook hands, and Karkat thought he saw her sniff the air. She let go of his right hand, just to interlock her fingers with his left when they exited the office to go to their lockers.

Karkat tensed up. At first he thought he should try being nice to her, but the smirk on her face when she noticed how he was uncomfortable changed his mind. "_Why_ are you doing that?" He snapped. They had just met and she was already messing with him. He hated people like that. Wait no scratch that - he hated all people, just at varying levels of hatred. She was sort of in the average amount of hate, but was now leaning towards the I-hate-these-ones-the-most side.

"What? Just going to let a blind girl run into everything and get hurt?" She pouted, although her voice was teasing.

His face flushed. "Well…No."

"So, we're good then, Karkles." She giggled.

"Ugh, please don't call me that."

"Too bad."

"Of course they make me take care of the blind smartass."

All she did was laugh in reply, beginning to pull him down the hall with her, her cane tapping along at her left. For some reason she seemed to know where they were going despite the whole being blind thing. This girl pissed Karkat off greatly, but he did not feel he could stop her. He never would have thought they would end up being such good friends - although, in the back of his mind at the time, he kind of hoped they would.


	2. Vriska's Predicament

AN:

Please leave a review if you feel. I appreciate a little criticism! Let me know if you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Fast forward about five months later.

Terezi was walking down the hall beside Karkat, the two having a conversation about how they felt on whether algebra was pointless or not. "Like, what's the point of adding letters? Who gives a shit about formulas?" Karkat complained. Terezi just smiled and let him talk, as always, when a girl with long, blond hair and glasses grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her out of the crowd, towards her locker.

Terezi quickly sent a wave in Karkat's direction, then turned towards the girl and said, "Vriska, is that you?" She had a feeling it was Vriska. The girl was one of her best friends, and had a tendency to grab Terezi and take off with her. "What the hell?"

The girl began speaking very quickly as she swapped things in and out of her locker, without looking at her blind friend. "Terezi, I need help, okay? I'm shitty at like all my classes and I know you can handle them better than me. I'm asking for you to help me with my homework after school today, that okay with you?"

Terezi bit her lip. Whether she was good or not at her schoolwork, Vriska was normally very lucky when it came to guessing and cheating her way through class. Terezi thought maybe something else was up, and the almost nervous way her friend was acting worried her. Vriska was never nervous.

"Sure. Now can you point me back in the direction of my locker?"

* * *

- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

TA: holy 2hiit. kk.

CG: WHAT, SOLLUX?

CG: I'M IN CLASS, YOU MORON.

CG: THE TEACHER IS GOING TO SEE I HAVE MY PHONE OUT.

TA: then be 2neaky about iit 2tupiid.

TA: ii wanted two talk two you about 2omethiing.

CG: WHAT?

TA: ii'm kiind of worriied about tz.

CG: TEREZI?

CG: WHY?

TA: becau2e of the liittle 2hiit that tped the 2chool wiith u2 that one tiime.

CG: HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE, I'M CONFUSED.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID GAMZEE DO?

TA: diidn't 2he tell you?

CG: SHE DIDN'T TELL ME SHIT.

TA: oh.

TA: well he a2ked her out

TA: and 2he 2aiid no.

CG: AND? WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CARE?

TA: he2 beiing a total creep about iit and won't leave her alone.

TA: ii thought 2he would have told you.

CG: JESUS CHRIST.

CG: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE'D TELL ME ABOUT THAT SHIT?

TA: ii dunno you two are pretty close.

TA: iif you know what ii mean.

CG: OH GOD. PLEASE DON'T EVEN INSINUATE THAT SHIT AT A TIME LIKE THIS.

CG: FUCK MAN, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL TO SAY.

CG: NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, I'VE SEEN HIM AROUND OUR LOCKERS BEFORE. HIS ISN'T EVEN NEAR THERE.

CG: THAT SICK FUCK. UGH.

TA: yeah.

CG: GOD DAMMIT, I GOTTA GO.

CG: BYE.

TA: bye.

- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

Terezi happened to be sitting right in front of him in the class Karkat was in when he and Sollux had the conversation about her. Shit. He just sort of stared at the back of her head as he thought about Gamzee.

Of course that stoner was into her, Karkat realized. There were hints all around him. How he tried to talk to her so much, and she sort of just shied away from him. She loved talking to people, but whenever Gamzee tried to she seemed uncomfortable. How he sometimes followed them around. How he took more interest in her than most Karkat's friends did (at least, _when_ he and Karkat were friends). Just that morning, Gamzee had said hi to her and her smile had faded and she pretended not to hear…

Shit.

* * *

Later that day, Vriska flopped down on her bed, sprawling out, her textbooks, backpack, and imaginary homework she needed help on forgotten. "UGH."

Terezi sat down beside her. "What's wrong, Vriska?" She knew it. She knew it was something other than schoolwork that was bothering her.

"I'm going to confess something to you, okay?" Vriska said into her pillow. "Don't make fun of me."

"Okay." Terezi smiled. "No promises."

She then sat up, and the words came out of her mouth very fast. "I think I like Egbert. And I shouldn't, because he's a fucking dork and I'm not and I don't know what to do and I don't know if he likes me back because he's such a goody-goody and I smoke and egg my friends houses and he likes pranks and fucking Nicholas Cage."

Terezi opened her mouth to respond, then caught on to what her friend had just said. "Wait, egg your - Vriska my parents said somebody egged our house on Halloween and drew a -!"

"_Tereziiiiiiii_." Vriska whined. That was not important now!

The blind girl sighed, then smirked. "Vriska, it sounds like you've never had a crush before. You should know what it's like."

Vriska sighed, standing up and hugging a pillow to her chest, walking over to the tank that held her pet tarantula, staring into it blankly.

"Please don't bring Tavros into this." she said.

"_Fine_. But honestly, I don't see why you're so stressed! Just tell him if you find the right time. It isn't a big deal." Terezi said, smiling widely. _Vriska upset about a boy? _she thought._ Inconceivable. _

Vriska sighed. "I dunno, I think I just needed to tell somebody. I feel better now." Then, she spun to face Terezi, her finger in her face. "But I _swear to god_ if you fucking tell _anyone_ I will kill you."

"No problem." Terezi smirked. Then giggled, saying in a sing-song voice: "_Vriska likes John_...~" and receiving a pillow to the face.


	3. Valentine's Day

AN:

Thanks for the reviews! Posting my work – whether it be written or drawn – online really stresses me out, thanks to a little thing called social anxiety. But the reviews really helped inspire me to write you all another chapter! C:

(Also it won't let me add the less-than sign before the bracket face so it can't be a true Terezi face and I am pissed. :[)

* * *

Chapter 3

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY" read a large banner over the front doors to the school. It was February 14th, and Karkat's high school would not stop reminding him. He felt that they always went a little overboard on holidays. Terezi, however, thought it was hella cool, probably due to the constant smell of pink and red candy, strawberries, and everything else that was pink and red. Mostly red, though. It was almost like she could smell the colors instead of see them. Karkat just thought she was a weirdo. What a dork. It was kind of cute though.

No, wait, shut up. Keep typing, you stupid writer.

Valentine's Day. Love was in the air. At least, if love smelled like chocolate and sweaty, nervous teenagers. The night before, valentines that had been handed in yesterday were delivered to their rightful lockers by the janitors, slipping them in little slits in the locker doors. This normally resulted in a bunch of papers fluttering out of the popular kids' lockers, and a disappointing single or maybe even zero envelopes sadly falling at a less popular teenager's feet.

Karkat wasn't expecting to get _any_, honestly, and he could really care less. So having two little envelopes fall out of his locker was kind of a surprise. He saw Terezi to his right sort of tense up at the sound of the papers hitting the floor. Karkat's locker door blocked her face from his view, but he heard her stop trying to unlock her locker for a moment, just to resume doing so a few milliseconds later. His face flushed (he didn't know why), and he scooped them up, muttering some obscenity. If she had gotten any, she caught them before they could fall to the ground, since he never heard nor saw them.

Later that day, in study hall, Karkat was sitting beside Sollux in the library and Vriska was next to Terezi on the other side of the room. Karkat tried to nonchalantly pull his valentines out of his binder to open them, but Sollux of course was looking over his shoulder instantly.

"Ooh, KK has some admirers." His blond, hacker friend with glasses and a lisp whispered.

"Okay, Sollux, shut the fuck up and let me read these, and then we can make fun of me and whoever these are from together, okay?" he hissed back. "Besides, I'm sure you got one from Aradia."

That shut him up. "All right, fine. But you have to show them to eventually."

Karkat scooted away from him, muttering something along the lines of "yeah right, fuck you man" under his breath before actually looking at the envelopes for the first time.

The first was just a pink envelope, and the other was a bright red. Letter #1 had his name written on it in cute, petite cursive, while the other was like it was written by an idiot, or a blind person. It was probably the latter. Who was he kidding, he knew who it was from. Who else would write "K4RK4T V4NT4S" on a letter with a little bracket face underneath?

He opened the pink one first. It was a really good drawing of a kitten with a pink bow around its neck, and beneath that in the same cursive handwriting was the pun: "your purrfect for me!" It didn't say who drew it, but he knew who that was from, too. Nepeta had always liked Karkat, and it had always been unrequited, and he felt like total shit for it. He always just tried to avoid it. She was an okay person, but, shit man he did not like her in that way at all.

Karkat then turned to the red envelope. Opening it, he was very nervous. Fuck, why was he so nervous? It was just a bunch of paper. Get your shit together, Vantas, you can handle a bunch of fucking paper. Inside the envelope was a piece of black paper, and on it was a crude chalk drawing of him and Terezi holding hands. She had a huge grin on her face like she was ruler of the whole fucking world, with her cane flailing around in her left hand. Karkat, however, was drawn looking as if he was trying to appear very grumpy and annoyed with her, but could not help smiling a little all the same. Under the drawing she had written in red chalk:

TH4NKS FOR B31NG SUCH 4 GR34T FR13ND YOU DORK

:]

He smiled a bit, but then the realization that he was a total fuck-up made Karkat sit back and groan.

"What is it?" Sollux asked.

Showing him the paper, Karkat said, "I never made _her_ one."

* * *

"Soooooo?" Terezi asked Vriska while Karkat was busy opening letters across the room.

"So what?" Vriska whispered back.

"I know you gave John a card. What happened?" Even if Terezi was just curious, she still sounded like she was teasing her.

"Oh, shut up…" Vriska feigned annoyance, then smiled, saying, "Okay, so I gave him this shitty store bought card that said 'You know what?' on the front, and then 'You're a pretty okay guy.' on the inside, and all I wrote on it was '::::)' and he gave me a note when we passed each other in the hall today saying: 'you know what? you're kind of okay, too, Vriska! ::::)'. So this means war, right? So this has been going on all day actually."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Terezi giggled, rather too loudly, as Vriska slapped her wrist with her folder.

"Did you get any cards?" Vriska asked her, and Terezi just sighed.

"Oh…" Vriska looked away, deciding to watch Karkat and Sollux instead. Karkat was extremely flustered about something (as always) with a candy red envelope clutched in his hand, and Sollux was trying to calm him down at the same time as low key making fun of him (as always). Sollux pointed at Terezi, and when Karkat saw Vriska watching them his face turned red and he freaked out some more and started beating Sollux's arm down with his binder.

Vriska just smirked at him, turning to Terezi and saying, "I wouldn't worry about it."


	4. Valentine's Day: The Sequel

AN:

:o)

* * *

_Gotta relax, man. Chill the fuck out. You got this._

Dave was leaning against a wall in the hallways of his highschool, trying to get the nerve to talk to someone. That someone, by the way, was a certain bespectacled, raven-haired girl with a thing for dogs named Jade. Dave glanced down at the red roses in his hand.

It was Valentine's Day (yes, it is _still_ Valentine's Day), and this day of lovers was the day he had decided he would ask Jade Harley out. The coolkid was determined to win the furry over with some flowers, and maybe some sick raps if it came down to it. He could do some romantic freestyling, Yeah, he could do that shit. No big deal.

Finally, the blond in shades straightened up, rounded the corner, and approached the girl's locker. He walked fast and stiffly. Normally, Strider was not intimidated by much of anything, but everyone was a little intimidated on Valentine's Day.

"Yo, Jade."

"Oh! Hey, Dave!" The black-haired girl turned to him, smiling wide. She pushed her round glasses up her nose a bit. "Ooh, who are those roses for?" She said, teasingly.

"Take a guess." He smirked, flipping his hair in a totally cool way.

"Umm, okay… Hmm… Is it… Karkat?"

"Oh – oh Jesus fuck, stop. Stop guessing. Right now. I'll just tell you."

He sighed, smiled, and then got down on one knee. "Jade, will you go steady with me like a girlfriend or whatever?" Dave asked, offering her the bouquet.

Jade gasped. If she had a tail, it would be wagging. "Oh, my gosh. Dave, I did not know you liked me that way, too, I…" She trailed off, smiling. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend." She said with a chuckle at how extravagant he was being, accepting the flowers.

"Hell yeah." Dave said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "This chick right here? This is my girlfriend. Jade Harley is my girlfriend. Hell yes."

Jade just rolled her eyes, and they headed to class together, Dave continuing to mutter confidently to himself about who Dave Strider was and how Jade Harley was now Dave Strider's girlfriend.

[break]

_After school that day, Terezi jumped at the sound of her computer beeping. She had a message._

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

CG: HEY.

GC: H1

CG: THANKS FOR THE CARD.

GC: YOUR3 W3LCOM3 K4RKL3S :]

CG: I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU ONE.

CG: BECAUSE OF LIKE FRIENDSHIP AND SHIT.

CG: AND I DIDN'T.

CG: AND I FEEL LIKE A DICK.

CG: SO, I GUESS, JUST

CG: SORRY

_Terezi smiled, and then bit her lip, trying to think of how to respond._

GC: WHO4

GC: NO THAT4S OK4Y

GC: 1 DONT M1ND YOU DONT H4V3 TO 4POLOG1ZE

CG: I STILL FEEL LIKE SHIT, THOUGH

CG: LIKE YOU DESERVE A VALENTINE BECAUSE YOU'RE REALLY COOL AND YOU ALWAYS THINK OF GETTING ME STUFF AND I KNOW THAT

CG: BUT I STILL DIDN'T GET YOU ONE BECAUSE I'M A TOTAL FUCK UP OF A PAL.

GC: NO YOUR3 NOT!

GC: YOUR3 4 GR34T FR13ND

GC: 3V3N 1F YOUR3 4 GRUMP SOM3T1M3S :]

GC: R34LLY THOUGH 1 DONT M1ND

CG: OKAY, IF YOU SAY SO.

CG: HEY, BY THE WAY, UH

CG: I KNOW IT'S YOUR BUSINESS, AND SORRY IF I'M BEING A FUCKING IDIOT ASKING YOU THIS, BUT IS ANYTHING BOTHERING YOU?

CG: MORE SPECIFICALLY A PERSON?

_Terezi frowned. She did not understand_.

GC: NO?

GC: WHY DO YOU 4SK? :?

CG: SOLLUX KIND OF TOLD ME THAT GAMZEE WAS BOTHERING YOU.

CG: LIKE, BOTHERING YOU IN A CREEPER-ASSHOLE KIND OF WAY.

_Oh. That was what he was talking about. _

GC: OH NO!

GC: NOT 4T 4LL

GC: 4T L34ST, NOT 4NYMOR3

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

GC: W3LL

GC: G4MZ33 4SK3D M3 OUT 4ND 1 S41D NO 4ND UH

_Terezi's face flushed. Why she was so embarrassed telling him about this? Was he not one of her closest friends? It did not make sense for her to not be comfortable speaking with him about something that happened to her involving someone else._

GC: H3 TOOK 1T PR3TTY H4RD

GC: 1 THOUGHT H3 W4SNT T4K1NG NO FOR 4N 4NSW3R

GC: BUT 1 W4S WRONG

GC: H3 K3PT 4SK1NG M3 FOR 4DV1C3 WH1CH HON3STLY G4V3 M3 4 K1ND OF 3RID4N V1B3 SO 1 TR13D TO 4VO1D H1M H33 H33

GC: TURNS OUT H3 R3ALLY D1D W4NT 4DV1CE 1N 4 W4Y 1 GU3SS

CG: SO, HE'S NOT BOTHERING YOU ANYMORE?

GC: NOP3!

GC: 4CTU4LLY, H3 W4NT3D M3 TO H3LP S3T H1M UP W1TH SOM3ON3 3LS3 :]

CG: REALLY? WHO?

GC: T4VROS, OF COURS3! :] :]

CG: OH WOW, FUCK, OKAY.

CG: THAT'S FUCKING GREAT I GUESS?

_Terezi began to feel comfortable talking to Karkat again, a smirk returning to her real-life face._

GC: Y3P 1 4M NOW TH3 OFF1C14L H1GHSCHOOL M4TCHM4K3R

GC: M4YB3 1 SHOULD T34M UP W1TH N3P3T4 SH3S 4LW4YS GO1NG ON 4BOUT THOS3 SH1PS OF H3RS ;] ;]

CG: OH GOD.

CG: I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE BEFORE THIS CONVERSATION GETS COMPLETELY WEIRD AND YOU START TALK ABOUT FUCKING LICKING PEOPLE AGAIN OR SOMETHING.

CG: BYE.

_Terezi giggled, and then remembered something, hurriedly typing a response._

GC: OH K4RK4T W41T :O

CG: YEAH?

GC: TH4NKS FOR S4YING THOS3 TH1NGS

GC: 4BOUT M3 D3S3RV1NG 4 C4RD 4ND STUFF

CG: YEAH.

CG: NO PROBLEM.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] -


	5. Not Jealous

AN:

Sorry for all the slow upd8es. D: I just have not had time to write! And I'm sort of just making this up as I go… huehue. :3

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Karkat?" Terezi asked, turning her head to stare at him blankly, her usual wicked grin fading from her face, to be replaced by a more curious expression. They were in study hall, which was held in the school's library, sitting at a circular table along with Vriska, Sollux, and Kanaya.

"Yeah?" Karkat replied, setting down the book he was reading and glancing at the ginger-haired blind girl.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uh…" he bit his lip, thinking for a minute. "I dunno?"

"That's right, Karkat. You don't have one, do you?" Kanaya spoke up, without looking away from the worksheet she was doing. The girl had pale skin and very short black hair, and a very relaxed demeanor. "I like a broad spectrum of colors."

She and Karkat had been friends since they were very young, and she had always been rather protective of him. Kanaya was very much a big sister or motherly type of friend, and she was kind to everyone who deserved it. She liked fashion and Rose Lalonde.

"I mean, I guess I sort of like gray? I don't see why it's such a big deal." Karkat snapped.

"_Well_, I like colors." Terezi sassed. "You know what my favorite color is, so I think I should know what yours is, too."

"Why is it such a big deal? It's a fucking color. Besides, why do you care? _You can't see_. You can't identify colors, Terezi."

"Well, your face is a little red right now."

"Shut up."

"The pencil Kanaya is using is red, too."

"No." Karkat shook his head. "You couldn't have known that. There's no way. Someone told you."

"Nope."

"We can't all sit together as a group because nobody ever gets anything done." Sollux whispered to Vriska, who was doodling her role-play character on a piece of paper. "Those two just end up having some annoying, sassy flirt-off and we can't help but laugh at them."

Vriska chuckled, Karkat stomped on Sollux's foot under the table, and the hacker boy went back to typing away at his laptop.

"Speaking of flirts…" Vriska muttered, nodding toward a girl who had just entered the library. She had bobbed blond hair and was very attractive. The girl was Rose Lalonde, a flighty broad who liked strange beasts, creative writing, knitting, and Kanaya Maryam.

"Oh! Hello, Rose." Kanaya brightened and turned to face the girl.

"Hey, Kanaya." She smiled and waved to the others.

"Kanaya, what are you doing after school today?" Rose asked.

"Oh, nothing. Why?"

She totally knew exactly why.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out and do something later. If you wanted to."

These lesbians are so cute ohmygod.

"Well – yes. Yes I'd like that."

"Good." Rose sighed in relief. "I'll message you, then."

"Yes. Okay."

And with that, Rose stood up, smiled, and left the room.

All of the people left at the table were now focused on their pale-toned friend, whose ivory cheeks were now wearing a light rosy color, swooning. All of the people left at the table were probably waggling their eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Wow. Young love.~" Vriska said. The bell rang. "Welp, see you guys later!" She grabbed Terezi by the arm and began leading her to the exit of the libray, whilst carrying all their stupid school shit in the other arm. When she and her blind friend made it to the hallway, Terezi whined, "Why do you always treat your caring, sweet little disabled friend so badly?"

"_Because_," Vriska hissed, "You're coming with me when I talk to Egbert today!"

"But you made me ditch Karkat! He's very sensitive, you know."

Sarcasm. Like Vriska needed her to do _that _now.

Earlier that day, Vriska had bumped into an old "friend" in the hallway.

"Oh, uh, hey Vriska." The boy said, looking up at her from his wheelchair.

Tavros was a paralyzed white kid with a bit of a Mohawk. He was a very shy kid who enjoyed roleplaying and card games. That's pretty much it.

"Hey Tavros. So, what do you want?" Vriska sassed. "I have a class to get to."

"Oh, I was just saying hi. You know, uh, like friends say to friends? And they great each other and stuff. Uh, do you – "

"Tavros. Honey. We're not together anymore, okay? That doesn't mean you have to talk to me. Don't. We're not buddies, Tavros. Them's the breaks. Now, if –"

"Why, _helloooooo _my spidery friend." Came a deep, lax voice. Gamzee Makara approached them from behind Tavros. He slouched next to the paralyzed boy, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "What business do you have with my buddy here?" He asked.

"Hey, Gamzee!" Tavros said, smiling. "We were – "

"Just saying hi." Said Vriska.

"Aight. Nice seein' you, my lady friend." Gamzee grinned. "Say hi to Pyrope for me. See ya, babe." He said, patting Tavros on the head. Then, he left.

_W8 a minute…_

"Uh, I should get to class…" Tavros said, wheeling away.

_He called Tavros 8ab8e…_

The bell rang, and Vriska just stood there.

_Was he just joking, or... They're d8ing, aren't they?!_

You think so?

_I CAN'T FUCKING 8ELIEVE IT!_

_THEY'RE D8ING? REALLY?_

What, are you jealous?

_OK8Y, THIS IS IT. _

So, not jealous?

_NO! I DON'T GET JE8LOUS... JUST FUCKING PISS8D!_

Oh.

_THIS IS FUCKING WAR._

Okay.

_UGH! H8 CAN'T D8 SOME8ODY AGAIN 8EFORE ME!_

Sooooooo…. Back to Terezi and Vriska.

"Wait… Did you say… Egbert?" Terezi smirked, and then began elbowing her friend and winking. "I thought you weren't the type to need a wingman…"

"Wait, what?" Vriska was shocked. "Er… no. I don't need a wingman! You'll just be there to cheer me on, and make me look like I have friends. I'm surprised you'd even think I wouldn't be able to flirt with someone on my own."

"Wow, I believe that statement with, like, all my heart."

"Argh, sarcasm with you again! You're so sassy today, Terezi."

"I'm sassy all the time, Vriska. You're just touchy because we're talking about your boyfriend."

"I guess you have been sassy for a while now. But I bet flirting-up that Vantas just made it worse. Ha! See? You're not the only one who can make somebody blush!"

* * *

AN:

If you caught the rainbow-drinker references/puns... I think you're pretty neat.


End file.
